


Дело врачей

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А у меня есть зубы мудрости. Целых два. А раньше было целых четыре. Я умею считать, между прочим. Нате-ка, выкусите-ка, все мои враги! Это было вступление, то есть пролог. Сейчас буду петь главную песню. О том, как мне удаляли излишнюю мудрость, и как увлекательно, познавательно и возбуждающе я время провела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело врачей

Пролог

 

А у меня есть зубы мудрости. Целых два. А раньше было целых четыре. Я умею считать, между прочим. Нате-ка, выкусите-ка, все мои враги! Это было вступление, то есть пролог. Сейчас буду петь главную песню. О том, как мне удаляли излишнюю мудрость, и как увлекательно, познавательно и возбуждающе я время провела.

 

Действие первое

 

Верхний зуб мне удалили в пять секунд. Тогда-то меня и приметил Самец. Подозреваю, это случилось из-за моей кривой, но чертовски обаятельной улыбки прямо через минуту после пыток. Вы много видели женщин, улыбающихся после такого? Я, честно сказать, и мужчин не наблюдала. Поэтому меня невозможно было не заметить. Тем более Самцу. Ну, сами понимаете. Прозвища я даю очень часто и достаточно метко.

Нижний зуб был мечтой садиста-интеллектуала. Он был непрорезавшийся, он резался и давил на соседний. Он был редкостной сволочью и доставлял мне неприятные моменты. Козел.

 

Действие второе

 

Обслуживал мою персону сам Антон Палыч. Вообще-то, врача не так звали. Но я Чехова, знаете ли, сильно люблю. Да и конспирация не помешает. Ну, продолжим. Это был правильный врач-гуманист, как следует лишивший меня мудрости. А поскольку сия процедура - второе важное событие в жизни девочки после расставания с девственностью, то очень важно выбрать правильного партнера. Мне повезло. Благодарю тебя, регистратура!

О, как он был хорош! Сильные и чистые руки, сексуальные очки, белоснежный халат и страсть к лекциям! Да, мне подробно, по этапам, расписали будущую пытку. Так красочно, что через пару минут хотелось кричать: "Так сделай же, сделай же ЭТО со мной!" И он сделал. Как же исключительно и замечательно потрошили мою пасть. Челюсть хрустела и хотела выпрыгнуть из лица. Участвовала пила, лились реки крови, был хруст костей и много боли. Мне запретили стонать, кричать, ругаться матом, жаловаться на ПМС и головную боль. Пришлось воззвать к высокому искусству. Я думала о поэзии Маршака и понимала, что эти бегемотики с их животиками - горные козлы-симулянты. Пациентка Антон Палыча между прочим ни одной слезинки не проронила. Хирург так впечатлился, что перевязки стал делать на халяву. Меня сей факт чрезвычайно порадовал. Кто и когда от халявы отказывался? Покажите мне это чудо природы, и я избавлю его от мучений путем отстрела. Ибо Ересь надо выжигать каленым железом. Шутка, ага.

 

Действие третье

 

А мой Самец оказался зав. отделением, и, приходя на перевязки, я постоянно видела его тело в опасной близости от своего кресла.

\- Ого, - вдруг, внезапно, в конце концов осенило меня. - Да ты попался. Сыграем, сыграем эту пьеску.

С Антон Палычем мы философствовали и говорили за жизнь. Прийти к нему на прием я могла в любое время. Много вы видели таких врачей? То-то же. Еще раз спасибо, регистратура! Хотя и с ним, возможно, нечисто было дело. Но плевать. Халява искупает всё.

Самец ходил туда-сюда, вокруг - да около. А я строила глазки, делала жесты, взмахивала ресницами, жонглировала взглядами. Жаль, что подобное действо - не мой профиль. Так развлечься на пять минуточек. Действительно срабатывает. Но каждому свое.

 

Действие четвертое

 

Внезапно мне пришлось уехать по делам на какое-то время. А тампон из раны я побоялась вынимать, за что и получила выговор от врача № три. Она - была женщиной. Мой Палыч болел, и я попала к ней на прием. Самец опять таскался по кабинету и демонстрировал шикарное тело. Но мне было не до него. Я находилась в культурно-медицинском шоке. Женщина-врач, меняла повязку, нагло ТЫкала и называла пациентку "Солнцем". Челюсть у меня не отвалилась только потому, что была распахнута шире некуда.

\- Что? - думала я.

\- ...

\- А что?

\- ...

-Ну, что же.

\- ...

-О, да! - наконец, додумалась я.

Однако больше не появлялась в этом кабинете. Так утомили врачи-извращенцы. Кстати, эта последняя перевязка тоже была на халяву. Как так получилось в отсутствие полиса этой поликлиники, я искренне не понимаю до сих пор.

 

Эпилог

 

Черт, осталось еще два зуба мудрости!


End file.
